Duelist Island: Bakura
by LimeChia
Summary: The sequel to Ryou's thooughts. Its now Bakura thoughts, what he was thinking whilst trapped in the shadow realm, in beween Episode12(dub)13(sub) and 24/25. Shounen ai B/R


Disclaimer: still dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A sequel to Ryou's thoughts. R&R please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(to Yami) Baka Pharaoh, how could you do that! Banish me from MY hikari, yes mine, no one elses, Ha! your hikari doesnt even know you exsist. Oh well to bad for you, you'll never experance the true love, what didnt you think i could love, well i'd let you know Ryou isnt only just my hikari he's my lover, not the first by the way, i had a lover in the ancient lands of sand, i would tell you about him but i cant really remeber after all those years in the ring. (not to Yami anymore)  
  
My hikari look weak but he could beat you in anything, you name it, he's good at duel monsters, monster world(1) even that monster chess (2). He can fight, infact he is nearly as good as i am , heh, he is good, learns fast, and may look like a bully target but, they underestimate him, Everyone does, inculding his own father. Ha father, they guy never comes home for more than a few day at a time. He feels guilt because of Amane(3) , Ryou hadnt met me when his sister died. but he was still crying for her once a year every year. She was his big sister and his best friend.  
  
The pain is unbarable, trapped in this realm of darkness, not being able to escape. The darkness is taking over. i need my light, the one i love and will always love. My hikari, Aibou, koibito (4) I promised i wouldnt leave him, but you made me, What you think i control my hikari and lock him in his soul room, ha you are foolish, he helped me, but with out him, i went insane even in that short while, the darkness over come me. i couldnt control my own actions. Gomen Nasai hkari, Gomen.  
  
Hello pretty rock and how are you too day, yup im bored, who would of though a rock was in the shadow realm, oh well it's a good conversationist, completly agree with me that Pharaoh no baka is horrible dueler and always cheats, yup, no way some one can win so many times, it impossible, unless you go against really crappy duelist, and i am no waya crappy duelist, i remeber dueling the pharaoh's priest in Egypt, You see i only remeber ceratin parts of my history.  
  
I can remeber the sand, the horrible hot day, my cave, hey i was a tomb robber, i got lots of treasure but had to sell its wisle, not go spending money like Yami no Yuugi or as he was called back the 'King Of Games' ha, loosres, they worshiped him as a god, i wasnt fully egyptian you see, My mother came from a land of water, Atalntis, She had Pure white hair, like i have, but i got my eye's from my egyptian father. They were killed because she wasnt obaying the pharaoh, who ordered her to be one of his many slaves.  
  
She ignored him since she was the princess of the land she came from. The pharaoh at the time was not Yami no Yuugi but his father. He was the one who locked the monsters in the stone tablets (5) I want my Hikari, im missing him, his warm body curled up to me at night, his legs intertwined with mine after we have just screwed, no dont think of things like that, it will only make him miss me more, wait what is that, a yami no duel going on? Pegasus is Dueling in the realm of darkness? My hikari! that bastard ill kill Pegasus for bring MY hikari to the shadow realm, he cant take the strain of the shadow realm for long.......  
  
Im watching you Pegasus. Try anything again and i will kill you.... Oooo so now your dueling Pharaoh-sama? *bitter laughter* Your going to lose. No one has yet to beat pharaoh-sama. He has this unnatural talent of winning everything, see i told you! your lose. Now to get the eye....Yami no duel Pegasus?OH dear your so weak! spoony time! *insane cackle* Yes! now i have the eye, i have enough power to masifest outside of Ryou's body... sex in the soul room was getting rather boring. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (1)In series one (that wasnt shown in America) Ryou was the champion of a game named Monster world, AlsomBakura turned Yuugi, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Miho and Jou in to mini dolls that were used in the game.  
  
(2) Mokuba is seen playing the game also in season 1, he is the champion of that (3) I mentioned her in Ryou's P.O.V. she's his older sister that died in a car crash.(4) my light, partener, lover(5) in the Manga, in ancient egypt the monsters roamed free, doing what they wanted. but Yami's father using magic sealed them in stone tablets. only preist can free them by chanting summoning spells.ALso Bakura can summon them. but it uses the power of your soul to attack and summon them. 


End file.
